USO-TSUKI
by touka-chan21
Summary: la muy zorra estaba embarazada de sasuke mientras se revolcaba con su esposo, pero ella no permitiría que nada se quedara asi por lo que actuaria en contra del pecado que sakura haruno representaba, era una promesa de vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna!**

 **Se ke he quedado mal al actualizar fics y eso pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela asi que tardare un pococ con los fics que tengo**

 **Y para aumentar la lista les traigo esta vez un two shot algo largo de naruto asi que por favor lean y dejen sus opiniones**

 **Disclaimer: naruto es propiedda de masashi kishimoto yo solo escribo historias con sus personajes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo único**

" **USO-TSUKI"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HAGAMOS LO QUE SEA PARA**

 **SOBREVIVIR JUNTOS-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde su habitación pudo percibir ese delicioso aroma a curry, quizo salir a olfatear mejor pero se detuvo al recordar que había sido confinada a su habitación hasta nuevo aviso por lo que regreso a sentarse a su cama, después de un rato escucho pasos provenientes de las escaleras, se emociono al pensar que el había vuelto y que todo seria como antes pero se decepciono al escuchar como una dulce voz llamaba a su compañero de a lado con el mismo tono cariñoso y amoroso de siempre.

-hima-a su habitación entro un rubio ojiazul de 7 años con una gran sonrisa ella se la devolvió y el se acerco a su cama

-onii-chan

-vamos a cenar, mama regreso con muchas cosas e hizo mi favorito-como cada viernes ella siempre hacia su favorito

-si, vamos-se lavaron las manos y bajaron al comedor donde vieron como una peliazul de largo cabello llegaba con los platos servidos, al sentarse el rubio comenzó a relatar las aventuras que había tenido al internarse en el bosque que estaba frente a su casa, la peliazul mas pequeña solo observaba como su madre abrazaba a su hermano y le decía cosas cariñosas lo cual la ponía celosa

-mama-llamo bolt-cuando vendrá el tio kiba?

-bolt…

-lo que pasa es que quiero que me diga como esta papa, que hace y cuando regresa-la mujer miro con ternura al niño y le estrecho en un abrazo

-tu padre volverá pronto, su trabajo lo mantiene ocupado pero se que no tardara en llegar, por eso desde mañana entrenaremos tu primera lección shinobi pues debes darle la sorpresa

-enserio?

-si

-que bien! Escuchaste hima mama me enseñara jutsus-ella sonrio ,terminaron de comer y bolt corrió a su cuarto a leer algunos libros para estudiar un poco, mientras hinata levantaba los platos himawari la observaba en silencio

-aun sigues aquí?

-…

-vete a tu cuarto-sentencio su madre y ella no dudo en subir y encerrarse lamentándose por no saber que había pasado con el

.

.

.

.

.

-es un esplendido dia-cierta pelirosa caminaba por las calles de konoha, llevaba una cesta pues estaba haciendo las compras del dia

-hmp

-oh vamos sasuke-kun, se que te divierte salir de vez en cuando

-pues tu no deberías salir tanto, recuerda que estas embarazada

-estoy al tanto de eso sabes? Seiren me golpea muy fuerte-la chica se levo su mano libre al vientre ya crecido

-lo imagino-el uchiha sonrio al afianzar el agarre de una infantil manita

-papa-llamo un pelinegro pequeño parecido a el, sasuke se puso a su altura y le presto atención-quiero comenzar a entrenar ya, mai nee-san ya esta siendo entrenada por ti-el hombre sonrio

-de acuerdo, también te enseñare pero asi como mai tu empezaras repasando las lecciones de la academia

-pero esas me las se a la perfeccion

-itachi-llamo sakura-confia en tu padre el sabe de entrenamientos mas que nadie y si quieres llegar a ser tan fuerte como el deberas seguir sus consejos al entenar

-esta bien, además he decidido que todo lo que me enseñe papa se lo enseñare a seiren

-me parece bien-la pelirosa sonrio mientras continuaban con sus compras

.

.

.

.

.

Después del desayuno hinata y bolt salieron al jardín delantero donde había un gran árbol, la hyuga se coloco en posición frente a bolt explicándole cosas acerca del ejercicio del dia, mientras en su recamara himawari se asomaba pr la ventana y solo veía como su madre realizo varios mvimientos con sus manos y subio caminando por el tronco del árbol regresando de la misma forma, después le entrego un kunai a bolt y este comenzó con su entrenamiento, suspiro al ver como su hermano caia del tronco una y otra vez, sin embargo ella se imagino haciendo lo mismo y consiguiéndolo, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al imaginarse en la cima y ver que su madre la felicitaba por un buen trabajo-lo había decidido, comenzaría a estudiar en secreto para que después de lograr algunas técnicas pudiera obtener un reconocimiento de su madre aunque sea solo una vez

.

.

.

.

.

-han sabido algo hanabi?

-no, aun no sabemos su paradero, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

-que hay de hinata?

-ella sigue viviendo donde siempre, al parecer ese ambiente le ha hecho mejor que el estrés de la aldea

-supongo que debe estar molesta por esa decisión

-contigo jamas, lo comprende e inclusive se ve muy feliz, eso si, me no se te olvidara ir a verla de vez en cuando

-lo hare en cuanto termine el trabajo aquí y arregle otro asunto

-entonces ire a verla para decirle lo que pasara, esta muy ansiosa de verte otra vez

-bien

-entonces te dejo, tengo papeleo por acabar y el clan no me da ni un respiro-la castaña salio de la oficina y su rubio amigo se lamento continuando con su trabajo ya que por culpa de este no había podido estar con su esposa y familia

.

.

.

.

.

Era la 3° vez que miraba atenta a bolt el verlo esforzarse asi le llenaba de nostalgia pues le hacia recordar a su amado naruto, ambos lucían iguales cuando luchaban por lograr algo, miro al cielo de nuevo y recordó que debía preparar la cena, dio una ultima mirada a bolt y entro a la casa

Tenia sed por lo que al ver a su madre tan ocupada decidió ir ella misma a la cocina, se sirvió agua fresca pero al tomarla de la mesa el vaso se deslizo por sus dedos quebrándose en el piso, hinata quien acababa de entrar se dirigio a la temerosa niña y le propino una bofetada tan fuerte que dejo sus dedos marcados en la delicada piel de la chiquilla

-vete, vete!-le grito y ella corrió a encerrarse a su habitación, la ojiperla trato de calmarse relajando se respiración pues no quería que su hijo la viera asi, al comenzar con su labor no pudo evitar pensar cuanto tiempo tardaría naruto en ir a verla pues la desesperación la invadia ya "naruto-kun por que no vienes"

Pasada una semana logro detectar el chackra de hanabi por los alrededores por l que después de darles de comer a sus hijos los envio a sus habitaciones para que la dejaran hablar con su hermana

-que sorpresa hanabi-dijo hinata al abrir la puerta

-traigo buenas noticias-le respondio esta pasando-he venido en cuanto he podido escapar pero te tengo una sorpresa

-dime que se trata de naruto-kun-la chica asintió y su hermana dio un gritito de felicidad-que es?

-vendra dentro de dos días

-que bien!

-para proteger el orgullo hyuga deberas verte lo mas bonita que puedas ese dia, debes demostrarle de lo que se pierde

-entiendo, de todas formas me esforzare por sorprenderlo

-lo se, lo se, por cierto, no ha venido kiba a verte?

-no, no lo he visto

-ese baka, bueno me voy y no te preocupes que en cuanto lo vea lo reprendere

-descuida, debes atender al clan y no lo descuides, gracias por la información

-bye bye-hanabi salio y la hyuga comenzó de inmediato con la limpieza de la casa pues naruto iria después de mucho y todo debía salir perfecto

.

.

.

.

Los ajetreados días en el hospital comenzaban a agotarla, con mucha calma dejo ir a su ultimo paciente, suspiro, se solto el cabello mientras se sentaba relajándose l mas que su abultado vientre le permitia

-frente! – una desquiciada ino llego azotando su puerta y golpeando el escritorio la miro reprobatoriamente

-que quieres cerda-contesto irritada

-no me digas asi, además que haces aquí, se supone que debes descansar

-estoy bien, un poco de ejercicio no me matara

-debo hablar con sasuke y aclararle que debe cuidarte mejor

-solo has venido a gritar?

-no, he venido a preguntarte si es verdad?

-El que?

-el que naruto ira a ver a hinata

-no lo sabia

-….

-aun asi esta en su derecho de ir, es natural que se preocupe por ella

-estas segura?-la pelirosa coloco una expresión de tristeza

-si, después de todo desde el principio naruto y yo hicimos mal las cosas y lo empeoramos ocultándoselo a todo el mundo

-yo lo se

-pero se que como mi amiga de la infancia no me traicionaras

-aun asi tienes miedo verdad?-ella asintió-sabes que sea como sea hinata no te lo quitara cierto?

-crees que deba decirle a sasuke-kun?

-no, por lo pronto no se lo digas sola, espera a que naruto regrese y se lo digan ambos-el silencio formado fue roto por el ruido del estomago de sakura-creo que te llevare a comer, vamos-salieron de la clínica con dirección a la famosa barbacoa

.

.

.

.

.

Los últimos dos días su madre estuvo de mejor humor, ya no la veía con rencor y mucho menos la golpeaba, ahora en ese momento se encontraba arreglándola con un vestido morado que confecciono para la ocasión pues al parecer tendrían visitas, al estar lista le pidió con suavidad que bajara a la sala y los esperara ahí fue por bolt y lo vio impecable asi que juntos bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en el gran sillón esperando a su visita

Dieron las 5 luego las 6 las 7 y nada, naruto no llegaba, incluso los niños se habían dormido ya, ella daba vueltas por toda la sala asomándose por la ventana cada 5 minutos hasta que no lo soporto mas y envio a un clon a buscar a naruto

.

.

.

.

.

El atardecer cayo sobre konoha, sakura estaba encerrada en el almacen con naruto a su lado, el rubio antes de irse paso a despedirse pero no pudo evitar quedarse al saber que su sakura pudiera lastimarse al tratar de mover las cajas por lo que hizo varios clones y le ayudo a inventariar todo

-pense que te ibas-susurro sakura sosteniendo la lista de antibióticos

-sakura… debi decírtelo antes que la chismosa de ino

-ibas a quedarte con ella?

-no, regresaría-la pelirosa sonrio al ver su cara de susto por lo que se aceco y beso sus labios el rubio no pudo evitar seguirle el juego por lo que desaparecio todos los clones y se dispuso a saciar el antojo de la mujer frente a el. Cuando ambos terminaron con su pequeña travesura salieron del lugar mirándose como complices, rieron un poco dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital en dirección a la residencia uzumaki, no había nadie en la calle pues ya era muy tarde por lo que sakura sin pudor alguno beso el cuello de naruto mientras el recorria su espalda baja y pellizcaba los firmes glúteos de la mujer sin percatarse que la ojiperla los vio alejarse y perderse en la esquina, con lagrimas en los ojos y gemidos ahogados la mujer desaparecio llegando a la original la cual se dejo caer al piso y sofoco el largo y ruidoso llanto que tenia. Horas mas tarde se encontraba sentada en el sofá pequeño con kunai en mano, su mirada estaba perdida mientras miraba las respiraciones calmadas de sus hijos "que te sucedió naruto-kun? Por que si me tienes a mi no has de venir?" apretó el arma con decisión al verse reflejada en el

-ya veo-susurro la chica-con que asi te gustan las mujeres-empujo el kunai y de un solo corte resolvió su problema

El olor de los panqueques lo hizo levantarse, con pereza se tallo los ojos mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de alimento, en cuanto se sento su madre le saludo feliz y coloco un plato con mucha comida frente a el, comenzó a comer mientras veía como su hermana entraba a la cocina y esta se sorprendio al ver a su madre

-m-mami?-el rubio al voltear vio que su madre tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros

-tu cabello…-hablo bolt

-te gusta?, decidi córtalo un poco, me veo bonita?

-mucho-contesto el niño, ella se alegro y al salir a tirar la basura un alcon mensajero volo hacia ella, lo domo y saco la nota, tenia la letra de hanabi asi que comenzó a leerlo "lo siento, naruto me dijo que no podía ir a verte por una emergencia en kirigakure por lo que lo suspendio para otro dia"

-mentiroso-susurro hinata arrugando el papel, desde ese dia envio seguido clones a la aldea a vigilar a su esposo pues trataría de investigar que es lo que hacia todo el dia, la ira la invadio cuando vio a la pelirosa pasear con sasuke por la aldea, siempre comían juntos cuidando de un pelinegro igual al uchiha y lo peor fue cuando su naruto había llamado suyo al hijo que sakura llevaba en el vientre, la muy zorra estaba embarazada de su marido mientras se revolcaba con su esposo, pero ella no permitiría que nada se quedara asi por lo que actuaria en contra del pecado que sakura haruno representaba, era una promesa de vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí la segunda parte de esta historia asi que por favor sigan leyendo**

 **Por cierto, espero que con este cap sus dudas y quejas con respecto a la historia queden resueltas, espero que lo lea para que tenga una idea de lo que intente crear**

 **Por supuesto aclaro que no es anti hinata simplemente este personaje se adaptó bien al papel que le di asi que espero sea de su agrado la siguiente parte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata decidio que debía fortalecer a bolt para que naruto se sintiera orgulloso de el, y debía deshacerse de la inútil de himawari pues esa niña solo le estorbaba, planeo su estrategia con cuidado pensó bien los detalles de su misión y calculo los riesgos que tomaría el llevar a cabo la primer fase del plan, un miércoles después de que los niños cenaron se fueron a dormir, dejo un clon a cargo y ella se coloco su vieja vestimenta ninja saliendo de casa para recoger el factor clave del plan.

.

.

Eran pocas las veces que se enfermaba, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo sin embargo esa mañana le dolio mucho el estomago asi que himawari tomo la medicina que su madre le había dado esa mañana para calmar el dolor, se recostó en la cama para poder calmar un poco el malestar al menos hasta que su mama la pudiera atender correctamente. Por otro lado bolt se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con varios libros a la mano sin embargo le extraño mucho la actitud de su madre y culpaba al cambio de imagen que se hizo pues apenas llevaba dos días con el cabello de esa forma y la mujer actuaba muy solitaria, ya no pasaba tiempo con el y sobre todo se la pasaba casi todo el dia encerrada en el sótano de la casa, muchas veces tuvo curiosidad de ir a ver pero la misma hinata le había asegurado que estaba bien y que solo era un pequeño pasatiempo en lo que se entretenía, con esto en mente el rubio hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y continuo con sus estudios

.

.

.

.

.

-sasuke?-ino había llegado con sai y su hijo de una importante misión y no esperaba encontrarse al pelinegro ahí

-bienvenidos!-saludo naruto feliz

-imbeciles!-exclamo la yamanaka mientras su familia se hacía a un lado-tienen aire en la cabeza? Como se atreven a estar tan tranquilos cuando sakura esta sola en alguna parte de la aldea

-calmate ino-le dijo naruto

-sakura esta en el hospital y pidió quedarse sola-contesto el morocho

-y ustedes muy obedientes no?

-bueno…-naruto sonrio y rasco su mejilla nervioso-tu habrías…corrección, cualquier persona normal habría aceptado, de lo contrario amenazo con asesinarnos si no le dábamos su espacio

-no puedo creerlo-ino se golpeo la frente-tu eres el maldito hokage y sasuke un uchiha! Como pueden temer a una embarazada?

-no es temor, es respeto, además quiero seguir teniendo hijos y sasuke-teme también asi que cual es el problema

-denme un respiro-la rubia salio de la oficina en dirección al hospital, con paso firme y aura asesina llego al consultorio de sakura, de un golpe abrió la puerta y no vio ahí a la mujer, salio y se acerco a una enfermera le pregunto sobre la doctora y esta respondio que desde hace dos horas no la veian, que no la buscaron pues tal vez había ido a su casa-maldicion-ino corrió a la torre hokage de nuevo

.

.

-y eso es todo-inojin daba por finalizado su primer informe de la misión

-muy bien inojin-felicito el séptimo-ahora lleva a sai a descansar

-siento lo de ino séptimo-se disculpo sai

-ah, no te disculpes, sabemos como es y agradezco que se preocupe por sakura-chan

-naruto, sasuke!-la mujer entro alarmada-sakura no esta

-que?!-el rubio se levanto de su asiento y busco el chakra de la pelirosa por toda la aldea sin éxito

-no esta en la aldea cierto?-dedujo el uchiha al ver como el rostro de naruto se deformaba

-naruto-hanabi entro a la oficina-hinata se fue de casa…

.

.

.

.

.

-a donde vamos mama?-bolt cargaba a himawari en su espalda mientras hinata llevaba una maleta y un enorme rollo en su cintura

-a encontrarnos con tu padre, la ojiperla elevo su chakra y siguió con su camino hasta divisar una casa de campo tradicional, como cualquier propiedad hyuga

-que lugar es este?

-la casa que tu abuelo me regalo cuando era muy pequeña-llegaron al umbral de la puerta y la peliazul abrió, ordeno a su hijo llevar a la niña a su alcoba mientras ella iba al cobertizo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa, dejo la maleta en la sala y solo llevo el pergamino con ella. Bolt deposito a su hermana en la cama pero se horrorizo al descubrir que tenia fiebre muy alta y que comenzaba a delirar y tomarse el estomago con dolor, el rubio asustado corrió fuera de la casa y antes de entrar escucho como su madre movía cosas por el lugar, se asomó por un agujero en la pared del cobertizo y vio a la peliazul desenrollar el pergamino, de este una nube de humo apareció y al dispersarse se podía ver a una mujer de kimono rojo y cabello rosa estar en el piso, parecía gorda pues su estomago estaba muy inflado, vio como su madre la sento en una silla, la mujer estaba atada de manos y pies

-buen dia sakura-san-la pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir golpes en sus mejillas y lo que vio la sorprendio

-has cambiado el lugar

-asi es-la hyuga le dio la espalda-pero no te preocupes, naruto-kun me encontrara

-hinata, debes entender que…

-que? Que es lo que debo entender, que te acostaste con mi esposo? Que el hijo que cargas en tu vientre es de el y que has engañado a sasuke todo el tiempo?

-que?

-asi es, yo te descubri mosca muerta, pero no culpo a naruto-kun, se que tu lo sedujiste aprovechando que yo no estaba, te frustro saber que fui yo la que le dio hijos, la que le dio amor, a la que el ama con locura, por eso lo hiciste verdad? No te basta con tirarte a sasuke, también te tiras a naruto- la ojijade detecto el temblor en hinata, la forma en que rascaba su antebrazo era signo inequívoco de ansiedad-cada que te veía con el en alguna misión me lamentaba y quería acabar con mi vida, quería sanar el dolor de forma rápida-"suicidio?" pensó la pelirosa "tal ves hinata sufra de…"-por eso me embaraze de bolt-la sanin abrió los ojos sorprendida-lo hize en cuanto naruto me dio una oportunidad, el quería una familia y yo lo hice feliz con mi hijo, pero mis problemas iniciaron cuando esa mocosa llego, por eso lo hize, para que el viera que era su hija también para que no siguiera rechazándonos y volviera a nuestro lado-sakura estaba realmente impactada por todas las cosas que la ojiperla le confesaba, incluso cuando hablaba de su hija lo hacia sin una pisca de emoción en la voz, en pocas palabras a los ojos de sakura hinata era completamente esquizofrénica y al parecer ya tenia tiempo sobrellevando ese mal, iba a tratar de calmarla pero un liquido caliente se escurrio por su pantorrilla, ya había roto la fuente, había entrado en trabajo de parto y lo peor, hinata se acercaba a ella.

.

.

Paralizado, el rubio se encontraba viendo como su madre jalaba los cabellos de aquella mujer y la amenazaba con un kunai, de repente la mujer hizo un alarido de dolor y su madre sonrio, llevo la filosa arma a su estomago y realizo un corte profundo salpicándose de tanta sangre que el pequeño vomito mientras la risa de su madre se hacia mas grave, como pudo movio sus piernas y huyo de nuevo a la casa subio con himawari y se encerro con ella.

.

.

-te duele cierto?-hinata dejo a un lado el kunai y mientras sakura se retorcía de dolor la ojiperla metia sus manos extrayendo el valioso producto que la pelirosa tanto cuidaba y añoraba

-deten….por favor-los sollozos de la criatura retumbaron por todo el lugar y hinata le observo con detalle

-se parece a ti, tiene tu estúpido cabello rosa

-por…favor hina…ta-la pelirosa se encontraba totalmente en peligro pues la sangre perdida era mucha además lo único que la mantenía consiente era el miedo de ver que hinata lastimara a su hijo

-sabes, no lo matare ahora-la mujer lo envolvió en una manta-esperare a naruto-kun y lo hare frente a el, será como una lección-la mujer sonrio-para que aprenda que su única familia somos nosotros-su regocijo creció al ver las lagrimas de sakura rodar por sus palidas mejillas, sin embargo se percato de que la muy maldita aun podía moverse y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la pelirosa invoco a katsuyu en una forma bastante pequeña

-sakura-sama!-la babosa se asusto de verla asi

-recupera a seiren… por favor-se dejo caer en la silla mientras katsuyu se disponía a luchar contra hinata

.

.

.

.

.

-esto es malo-shino por primera vez en todo el recorrido dijo algo, abrió el zotano de la casa y bajo seguido de sasuke mientras naruto buscaba a sakura por toda la casa, el pelinegro activo el sharingan mientras shino movia unos baúles

-has visto algo?

-kiba-susurro shino, sasuke se acerco a el y vio con horror el cuerpo del extraviado en un estado muy avanzado de descomposición

-mierda-subio a buscar a naruto mientras shino se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso

-shino encontró el cuerpo de kiba-ino y sai se acercaron al hokage y sasuke-debemos darnos prisa

-se donde podrían estar-el criador de insectos apareció por la puerta-vamonos-los demás lo siguieron mientras sasuke se acercaba a naruto

-algo que decir?

-sasuke

-sabes siempre sospeche que ocultaban algo pero nunca imagine que seria esto y que la implicara a ella

-lo siento, sakura y yo planeábamos decírtelo

-eso no importa ya, ella esta en peligro asi que solo concéntrate, se disculparan después

.

.

.

.

.

-tsk-la peliazul se limpio la sangre que escurrio de su sien-esa mascota tuya me las pagara-miro a la pelirosa que aun seguía consiente pero muy débil-te vez como un pedazo de mierda sakura-san

-bolt

-que?

-bolt-le miro desafiante-como sabes ese nombre?!

-hmp-hinata sonrio-estas en tu lecho de muerte y preguntas eso? Pero esta bien, te lo dire

-…..

-fue la noche de la fiesta del ascenso de naruto-kun, el me llevo a la oficina del hokage, charlamos un rato, nos besamos y tocamos hasta que lentamente me tomo, cada parte de mi la hizo suya, fue increíble, tiempo después mientras hablaba con ino y contigo me vino un mareo fuerte-sakura recordó eso, aunque la del mareo no había sido hinata-despues me desmaye-la pelirosa aun podía recordar el moretón que le quedo por el desmayo-llamaron a naruto-kun del hospital y el estaba muy nervioso y angustiado-"sakura, donde esta sakura"-ino me conto que llego gritando, ella lo calmo diciéndole que estaba bien y que podía pasar, pero tu te opusiste intentando llamar su atención-"naruto-kun yo debo decirte a-algo"-y el te rechazo-"gomen hinata pero debo ver a sakura, hablamos luego"-entro a verme y le di la noticia, estaba esperando a bolt-"naruto, estoy embarazada"-y el me pidió matrimonio-"casate conmigo sakura"-el embarazo de bolt fue difícil, tuve mareos, vomitos y muchos antojos, aun asi naruto-kun siempre me consintió y tu fuiste testigo de eso muchas veces-"traje tu helado de suna sakura-chan oh y las galletas de kirigakure también-pero no todo era felicidad, el dia del parto atacaron la aldea, en especial el hospital, pues los pocos rebeldes se habían enterado del nacimiento del hijo del hokage-"solo un poco mas sakura, ino ve por mas toallas"-bolt nacio, era hermoso pero no me dejaron tenerlo, lo llevaron a la incubadora pues nacio un poco débil asi que antes de irse con el naruto-kun me calmo besándome la fente-"lo cuidare sakura, kakashi te custodiara a ti"-aunque confiaba en el no pude evitar preocuparme, asi que cuando kakashi se distrajo Sali de la habitación, solo escuchaba como los muros retumbaban por las explosiones, corri donde las incubadoras y cuando lo vi tan frágil lo tome, naruto-kun luchaba desesperado con el enemigo por lo que con sigilo lo saque de ahí-"sakura, despertaste" "ino, como esta bolt" "lo siento sakura, se lo llevaron"-lo mantuve a salvo y escondido, temerosa de que lo fueran a dañar pues era idéntico a mi amado, su cabellito rubio y sus ojos, inclusive su mirada, después de eso naruto-kun me cito en su oficina, estaba dispuesta a decirle que nuestro hijo estaba bien pero cuando lo vi su mirada era triste-"debes irte, por tu salud, debes hacerlo, hanabi te cuidara y yo te visitare de vez en cuando"-el estaba preocupado por mi, por bolt asi que acepte y al salir lleve a mi hijo conmigo, como una promesa de vernos de nuevo jamas le quite la cadenita que su padre le regalo-"esta cadenita tiene su nombre, será boruto, a que es genial no? sakura-chan"-a partir de ese momento vivimos un par de años solos hasta que el llego

-e-el?

-naruto-kun, llego a visitarme con ino, el la regreso a la aldea con el pretexto de regresar los pergaminos que llevaban y al quedarnos solos no pudimos evitar fundirnos, nos volvimos uno de nuevo, gracias a esa noche nacio ella, himawari, el se fue prometiendo volver pero tardo, cuando estuve a punto de dar a luz kiba llego y yo oculte a bolt, lo dormi mientras el me ayudaba con la niña, pero cuando nacio no tuvo esos preciosos ojos zafiro de su padre, en cambio su color era perla, kiba le dijo…. kiba le dijo a mi amado que su hija no había nacido con sus ojos, ella ni siquiera se parece a el, asi que tuve que hacerlo

-que hiciste hinata?-sakura estaba mas que asustada

-yo misma cambie el color de sus ojos, destrui cualquier prueba del byakugan y pigmente sus pupilas, tarde dos días en hacerlo pero funciono

-esa operación fue peligrosa, sin el equipo adecuado tu hija pudo morir

-pero no fue asi… aun después de lo que hice el no volvió, en cambio kiba me visitaba a menudo por varios años, el ultimo dia que vino fue en el cumpleaños de himawari, me tomo desprevenida y no pude ocultar a bolt, kiba al verlo reacciono mal, me grito y amenazo con decirle todo a naruto si yo no regresaba a bolt a la hoja… tres días, tres días tuvo para acabar con mi paciencia asi que dormi a los niños y cuando el los revisaba lo mate

-m-mataste a ki..ba-susurro

-asi es, me estorbaba y lo mate pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, debido a esa herida no te queda mucho tiempo-hinata activo el byakugan-por eso ire por aquella babosa y le quitare a tu bastardo, ese niño y tu pagaran por quitarme lo que es mio….

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Se que dije que seria two shot pero decidi dejarlos en suspenso**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno les dejo la ultima parte de USO-TSUKI**

 **Gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, tomare lo mejor de ellos**

 **Por cierto reitero que esto es fanfiction y lo que yo haga con los personajes prestados es valido y en ninguna parte esta prohibido, asi que para los naruhina y fans de hinata que leen la historia y tienen su mente cerrada como para no explorar nuevos horizontes les pido que dejen de leer, asi que si alguno esta leyendo esto absténganse de explotar con lo que se viene a continuación por que no creo que les guste mi idea del desarrollo.**

 **Por ultimo aclaro que se perfectamente como es la personalidad de hinata qero en mi opinión es bastante aburrida pues no representa otra cosa que no sea pureza y bondad lo cual ocaciona que sea muy drástico que tenga un cambio de personalidad como lo tiene en mi fic, pero eso es algo fuera de la rutina y me siento muy satisfecha con mi historia y no por malos comentarios dejare de subir fics y a quien no le guste con todo el respeto del mundo, no se lo tomen a pecho, solo es ficción y nada mas, no es como si ellos existieran, asi que superenlo y sigan adelante.**

 **Ahora si, los dejo con la conti**

 **Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo solo pido a los personajes prestados**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto sentía miedo, miedo de perder a su hermana, miedo de lo que hacia su madre y miedo por la persona que estaba con ella en el cobertizo, como un cobarde se encerro con hima a esperar que alguien les ayudara, sus suplicas fueron respondidas cuando escucho una voz desde la planta baja, salio a investigar con cautela, la voz se intensifico hasta que se encontraron cara a cara, hanabi se llevo las manos a la boca intentando ahogar un gemido mientras veía a la mini copia del hokage frente a el, el rubio se acerco a ella y la examino con profundidad

-quien eres?

-t-tu…tu como te llamas?

-yo pregunte primero

-hanabi, hyuga hanabi

-uzumaki boruto

-por dios, que hiciste hinata-susurro la chica y el rubio la miro sin comprender, antes de que bolt pudiera hablar de nuevo, un ruido en la cocina los alerto, hanabi con kunai en mano se acerco al desayunador y al saltar al objetivo vio a katsuyu protegiendo algo en su lomo

-hanabi-san

-katsuyu, que estas…..no me digas que eso en tu espalda es…

-seiren-kun necesita ayuda pronto-la hyuga lo tomo entre sus brazos al bultito y al descubrirlo revelo a un pequeño pelirosa azul y morado por el frio-habra que limpiarlo y cubrirlo, pero debemos ser cuidadosos por que hinata-san esta buscándolo para matarlo

-a-acaso ella ya mato a sakura?

-no lo se, hui con el niño en cuanto pude

-por favor-interrumpio bolt-vean a mi hermana-la babosa y la mujer asintieron y subieron a la segunda planta ahí se toparon con una niña enferma y delirante, mientras hanabi se encargaba de seiren bajo las indicaciones de la babosa, esta se dividia y checaba el estado de la peliazul quien sudaba en exceso, mientras hanabi limpiaba al niño lo observo con cautela, y pensar que su hermana quería matarlo por venganza contra sakura, el niño era una criatura inocente que no tenia culpa alguna, lo había decidido, protegería al pelirosa de cualquier cosa inclusive si ella misma tenia que capturar a hinata y entregarla al hokage, todo por evitar la muerte y para que por fin pudieran ayudar a su hermana, le exigiría a naruto que lo hiciera para que al menos asi enmendara un poco sus pecados en contra de la mayor de las hyuga

.

.

.

.

.

-las cosas no fueron asi hinata, estas enferma, tu y naruto no son esposos y bolt no es tu hijo

-mientes! La enferma eres tu, no pudiste soportarlo ya te lo dije, por eso te empeñas en destruir mi matrimonio, pero no te dejare por que en este momento dejaras de existir-con la poca fuerza que le quedaba llevaría a cabo un plan de emergencia, gracias al monologo de hinata tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder juntar un poco de chakra y liberando el sello de su frente con un punta pie logro romper en piso bajo ellas desequilibrando a la hyuga, aprovechando el momento de distracción pateo el kunai lo mas lejos de su dueña y con un puñetazo directo a la cara logro noquear a la chica, agotada y respirando con dificultad salio de entre los escombros en dirección a la casa que había recibido daños y se había hundido un poco por las grietas, de ahí una preocupada castaña salio y corrió a sostener a la moribunda sakura

-hanabi-dijo débilmente

-seiren esta bien, yo lo protegeré

-perdoname, perdón por haber hecho las cosas mal desde el principio debimos haberla ayudado

-la…la ma…

-no, esta inconsciente estará b-bien-sus ojos se cerraban y la respiración se dificultaba-por favor hanabi…

.

.

.

.

.

El alboroto se escucho muy cerca, los ninjas apresuraron el paso por donde el humo y polvo se levantaba, naruto quien encabezaba el grupo no tardo en aparecer por el final del bosque llegando al claro donde una casa bastante maltrecha y con escombros a su lado estaban, a lo lejos vio a hanabi gritándole al cuerpo inmóvil frente a ella, la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos mientras el con paso mecanico se acercaba, se movio entre los retazos de madera y vio la mata rosa que tanto adoraba tendida en el suelo inconsciente, su mundo se paralizo al verla asi, su hermoso kimono rojo estaba roto y cubierto de sangre, su barriga una vez grande estaba flácida y ya no contenia la carga preciosa y su hijo, que habría pasado con el? Esta era una cruel broma del destino que no permitia que el fuera feliz y le recordaba que si seguía intentándolo mas gente que el quisiera terminaría como ahora su esposa estaba, en medio del alboroto ino se incoó frente a la pelirosa y reviso sus signos, se tranquilizo un poco cuando vio que su amiga estaba viva aun pero en un peligroso estado, podría morir si no se le atendia, con histeria en la voz ordeno a sai y sino meter a sakura a la casa ella le aplicaría primeros auxilios mientras miraba a sasuke dándole a entender que debía ver a naruto pues el rukodaime se había paralizado por completo, el pelinegro se planto frente al rubio igualando su gran tamaño, levanto la mano y le abofeteo tan fuerte como pudo, el rubio ladeo el rostro y lo miro confundido y aturdido

-solo lo dire una vez, asi que pillalo, sakura esta viva aun, ino la esta tratando asi que ahora busquemos a seiren y hinata de acuerdo?

-s-si-aun desorientado comenzó a caminar mientras la castaña hanabi se acercaba a el

-seiren esta bien-la ojiperla levanto la mirada-uchiha, hinata esta entre los escombros-volvio su mirada a naruto-te llevare con el bebe y con…con alguien mas-la chica lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro adentro de la casa, el morocho acudió a revisar los escombros con el sharingan activado y se dedico a la busque da de la criminal

.

.

.

En el interior el rubio observo como su esposa era tratada por la rubia y shino y sai le ayudaban proporcionándole chakra extra, hanabi le dijo que esperara mientras ella subia, con un vacio en sus ojos pudo observar a la castaña cuando le hablo, entre sus brazos aprecio un bulto, lo tomo y al descubrirlo la matita rosa lo enternecio, el niño tenia el rostro de sakura y su hermoso cabello, sin embargo no pudo apreciarle mas por que detrás de hanabi apareció un pequeño rubio ojiazul, de no ser por que aferro a seiren a su pecho inconscientemente, lo habría soltado, frente a el se hallaba su clon

-hanabi

-el es boruto, boruto, el es…tu papa-el niño miro al hombre frente a el y pudo ver que era cierto, se parecían mucho, con rapidez el rubio mayor lo estrecho con su brazo libre, tenia a su primogénito y a su bebe en sus brazos, solo rogaba a ino que pudiera salvar a su esposa para que ella viera a bolt, para que le abrazara y le dijera cuanto le amaba

-la señora, que paso con ella?-el pequeño miraba con atención a su padre mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas con éxito

-ella estará bien-el niño vio el brillo de esperanza en los ojos del adulto y solo asintió

-naruto-sasuke se acerco a el y después del mini infarto que tuvo por ver a bolt ahí llamo al hokage para informarle sobre la hyuga mayor-hinata no estaba por ninguna parte-hanabi alcanzo a escuchar la conversación

-tal ves-susurro para si misma y abrió los ojos como platos al saber donde se hallaba, subio las escaleras corriendo mientras era seguida de cerca por sasuke quien no dudo en ir tras ella, al abrir la puerta del cuarto de hima ambos se sorprendieron por ver a la hyuga de pie junto a la cama observando a la peliazul y acariciando sus cabellos mientras la niña lloraba en silencio por lo que su madre le había dicho

-te llevaras tus pecados al infierno como yo lo hare-la ojperla apunto el kunai al cuello de la niña

-hinata!-excalmo hanabi pero esta no respondia, nervioso el uchiha se acerco a ambas pero no fue hasta que naruto la llamo que hinata reacciono, miro a naruto y el morocho aprovecho para quitarle a hima de allí

-naruto-kun has venido-la chica sonrió con alegría

-hinata quien es esa niña, que estabas a punto de hacer

-eso deberi preguntarte yo mi amado esposo, por que siempre la preferiste a ella?

-esposo?

-por que nunca nos quisiste a mi y a tu hijo?, fue por que kiba te lo dijo? Fue por que no aceptaste a himawari como tu hija?-el rubio reparo enla niña que sasuke sostenia

-hinata-la llamo hanabi-estas mal, necesitas ayuda, ven con nosotros y…

-no! Solo quiero que naruto me ame y vivir felices, ahora que se que sakura va a morir me siento mas tranquila incluso si aceptaras volver conmigo yo te prometo querer a tu hijo bastardo y criarlo como mio, asi que que dices, volveras?

-estas definitivamente enferma-la respuesta del rubio la apuñalo, la poca o nada de cordura que poseía la abandono y solo miro a sasuke mientras la pequeña himawari la veía con horror

-si es asi-saco de su chaleco un sello explosivo-entonces todos nos iremos al infierno, empezando por esa maldita mocosa-corrio hacia el uchiha, pero naruto se interpuso en el camino tomándola por los hombros e inmovilizándola

-hanabi llévate a la niña y diles que saquen a los demás-la castaña asintió y al darle la ultima mirada a su hermana salio de allí

-sasuke estaba dispuesto a noquear a la persistente hyuga cuando al tocarla desaparecio en un puff, ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia las escaleras donde hanabi protegia a himawari y hinata activaba el sello, lo siguiente fue como una tortuosa cámara lenta, el cuerpo de hinata salio disparado por el barandal mientras naruto tomaba a las dos de la escalera y saltaba por una ventana cercana y el morocho corria con sus compañeros que estaban en el marco de la puerta listos para salir, después de so todo se volvió oscuro para himawari quien solo podía recordar las ultimas palabras de su madre "ojala nunca te hubiera tenido"

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 dias mas tarde**

El olor a medicina la despertó y al tratar de moverse sintió un bulto pesad en sus piernas, bolt estaba con ella, el chico dormia cómodamente mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas, ella se movio un pocopara despertarlo y el al sentir el movimiento abrió sus ojos viendo que la peliazul estaba bien

-bo…

-que bueno que estas bien hima-el niño la abrazo apretándola tan fuerte como podía, la niña asintió y con una expresión de tristeza le miro a los ojos

-mama esta….

-sabes, konoha es bonita, te llevare de paseo en cuanto te dejen salir, papa dijo que seria pronto y que todos iríamos a casa, por cierto debo avisarle que despertaste-bajo de la silla en la que estaba sentado y corrió lo mas rápido fuera del lugar, sabia que su padre estaba en la habitación de la que el le había comentado era su madre, asi que se acerco a esta y antes de abrirla escucho como ellos conversaban

-teme, que haces en el cuarto de mi sakura-chan

-hmp-fue la respuesta del pelinegro-ya olvidaste quien la salvo de la explosión?

-que?-sakura solo suspiro frente a la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ella

-por cierto, dijiste que me lo contarias-la pelirosa y el rubio miraron a su amigo

-tomamos la decisión de enviar a hinata a otro lugar-respondio sakura-notabamos lo rara que estaba pero solo supusimos que era por que naruto y yo nos habíamos casado

-jamas imaginamos que ella estaría esquizofrénica, y por lo visto ella empeoro mas, realmente no pensamos que ella pudiera secuestrar a bolt pensando que era su hijo, y lo que hizo con kiba fue algo realmente escalofriante

-se culpan por eso?

-tenemos la culpa-respondio sakura-si no la hubiéramos evitado en vez de enfrentarla esto no habría pasado-hubo silencio en la sala

-saben que hinata estuvo envenenando a su propia hija

-ella….

-de hecho-interrumpio sakura a naruto-le realizó una operación clandestina de pigmentación ocular

-que?-ambos hombres sorprendidos vieron a la chica asentir

-convirtio sus ojos perla a unos zafiros solo para que supieras que era tu hija y regresaras a su lado-la mujer se paso las manos por el cabello-fue una suerte que sobreviviera-la ira de naruto era tal que prefirió omitir la parte en la que hinata quería matar a seiren

-perdoname-el rubio agacho la mirada-por mi culpa tu y mis hijos junto himawari terminaron lastimados y kiba…

-shh, lo importante es que hima esta bien y que nuestro hijo esta con nosotros-la puerta se abrió de golpe y por esta un rubio entro corriendo directo a la cama de la mujer, de un salto subio y aterrizo en los brazos de ella, la sorprendida sakura lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras lo apretaba a su pecho-bolt

-sabia que había algo mal-el pequeño lloro en el pecho de su madre mientras naruto les abrazaba, sasuke se recargo en la ventana desviando la mirada con una sonrisa, shisune , tsunade e ino veian la escena con lagrimas, desde ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

.

.

La aldea celebraba el cumpleaños de la esposa del hokage y el regreso del primogénito de este, la recepción se llevo a cabo en la casa de naruto por lo que todos bebían y comían cuanto quisieran, mientras el rubio buscaba a su esposa entre la multitud la vio salir al jardín en compañía de hima, al alcanzarlas vio a la madre de kiba agacharse a la altura de la niña, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y se planto junto a su mujer

-ella es tu abuelita-sakura le hablaba a la niña

-hima-chan, eres preciosa-la abrazo sintiendo a su fallecido hijo en ella-te preguntare algo, deseas venir a casa conmigo?

-te quiero mucho abuelita pero…quiero quedarme junto a mi… junto a bolt y cuidarlo como el a mi-el rukodaime se sorprendio por la madurez de l niña, su abuela se lleno de orgullo y le sonrio asintiendo, se despidió de todos y se fue de ahí

-hima-le llamo naruto-tengo algo que decirte, ya que tu cuidaras de bolt yo te cuidare a ti

-lo que naruto quiere decir-hablo sakura-es que todos queremos que seas un miembro mas de la familia

-pero yo no soy su hija

-no importa, creciste junto a bolt y eso te convirtió en su hermanita, ahora los dos tienen la responsabilidad de cuidar a seiren y sakura por mi

-hima, quieres que sea tu mama?

-y yo tu papa?-las lagrimas de la niña rodaron por sus mejillas, con un asentimiento les dijo que si y la abrazaron para que llorara en sus pechos, comenzando asi a crear buenos recuerdos para ella.

.

.

.

.

.

 **12 años después**

-apurense par de tortugas-se reia un pelirosa ojiverde saltando por los techos de las casas

-ese mocoso-se quejaba un rubio

-vamos, vamos, que si no nos apuramos mama se preocupara-llegaron a un área casi desierta, el cementerio, el pelirosa corrió hacia la tumba de sus abuelos minato y kushina listo para contarles su nueva asaña, mientras la peliazul y el rubio visitaban el mausoleo hyuga, dejaron flores en la lapida solitaria del fondo-aun sigo pensando que bajo esa coraza de odio ella nos quiso mucho

-no te equivocas-le dijo bolt-por cierto donde se metio ese chiquillo

-a quien llamas chiquillo viejo

-mocoso

-paren ya-la peliazul se interpuso entre ellos-seiren es hora, te esperan mama y papa

-es verdad-miro a su hermano mayor-apresurate esta vez viejo-los dos hombre desaparecieron y ella suspiro, miro por ultima vez la tumba de su madre y corrió tras ellos, llegaron al lugar donde el examen chunnin se llevaría acabo, seiren fue a su lugar y los mayores acudieron con el publico, hima se sento junto a sakura en el palco especial para la familia del hokage y bolt se desviaba un poco

-y bolt?-pregunto sakura, hima señalo a su espalda y la pelirosa vio como su hijo flirteaba con la hija mayor del uchiha mientras una karin despedia corazoncitos y se sonrojaba, la peliroja mai se sonrojaba por la presencia del chico mientras este le tomaba la mano y ella se recargaba en su hombro

-alguien estará muerto-susurro hima al ver como el uchiha miraba la escena con el sharingan, los exámenes dieron inicio y el hokage acompañado por los otros kages daban el permiso para terminar con la ultima parte de la prueba, sakura y hima animaro a seiren cuando apareció por la arena y frente a el uno de los gemelos que sasuke había tenido entro a la arena, itachi y su padre lo animaban desde sus puestos junto a naruto, este observo a su familia con una sonrisa mientras que con sellos de manos dejaba a un clon a cargo de su puesto y en un puff aparecia en medio de sakura y himawari abrazándolas a ambas, el combate dio inicio y todos vitoreaban mientras hima se emocionaba por todo el jaleo naruto se acerco al oído de su esposa

-gracias, gracias por haberme dado esta maravillosa familia

-gracias a ti, por protegernos como solo tu sabes hacerlo-ambos sellaron su amor con un beso simple, uno cargado de promesas para un futuro brillante en donde ya habrían enterrado todos sus demonios y vivirían en paz.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Comenten que tal les parecio el final**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia un poco menos loca**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
